Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;October 3, 2011 - Takahashi Ai Is Now Part Of The M-line Club :Ai-chan’s graduation was always mentioned to be only from Momusu and Hello! Project so it was just a matter of time until we got a confirmation that she would be part of M-line since it includes all Momusu members that are still part of UFA, and not surprisingly we did, although it’s great news for everyone since that means that Ai-chan’s performances will be easier to follow and she will also have her own FC.We haven’t recieved a confirmation that she will be part of Dream Morning Musume though, but she will probably focus more on her acting for now so we have no idea if she will be part of the group in the future. Despite that I look forward to finding out if she will since that would mean that we would get to see her perform along with the other DMM members at concerts (if they continue to do so).For now I’m glad to see that Ai-chan will still be part of UFA since it gives everyone a chance to follow her releases and events better due to her profile page as a member of UFA, and while it’s empty now we will probably see many events and performances appear once she starts her acting and hopefully her singing career. ;october 1, 2011 - Mano Erina Will Be In The Movie “Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX” :Mano will play the character Misaki Nadeshiko/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, named after the winning Japan women’s soccer team Nadeshiko Japan.Mano Erina will be among the cast for the movie Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX.She will play the character Misaki Nadeshiko/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, named after the winning Japan women’s soccer team Nadeshiko Japan.While Mano’s releases as an idol have been somewhat slow lately it seems that her acting career is going really well, and with this announcement that she will be among the cast for a Kamen Rider movie it seems that it will get even better.For those who might not be aware Kamen Rider is an amazingly popular series starting back in 1971 which features masked heroes as the main protagonists, and while I have heard quite a lot about them I wouldn’t have guessed that one day we would see an H!P member become one of the Kamen Riders since not many females have become Kamen Riders.As for Mano’s costume it seems that she will have a blue and silver colored Kamen outfit so fans will easily be able to recognize her from among the other actors (she’s also holding the “fourze” which will probably be a big part of the movie), and while we only have two pictures of her from the set it seems that this will be an amazing movie to check out once it’s released due to the popularity of the Kamen Riders series as well as Mano’s appearance.Hopefully everyone can check it out once it’s released in December! ;September 30, 2011 -Takahashi Ai Officially Graduates From Morning Musume And H!P :Today was the last Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ tour and Takahashi Ai Officially Graduates From Morning Musume And H!P. ;September 29, 2011 - Morning Musume 10th Generation Members Announced :dol group Morning Musume had it's new 10th generation members announced on 29th Spetember at the Nippon Budokan (Takahashi Ai's graduation Special). The newly 4 members have just had their new debut. 6000 people auditioned but only 4 suceeded. They are Iikubo Haruna (16), Ishida Ayumi (14), Satou Masaki (12) and former Hello! Project eggs member Kudo Haruka (11). The following day will be leader, Takahashi Ai's (25) graduation she sent a yell to the new members "from here on I hope for a steady progression", the next leader Niigaki Risa (22) with a new birth "I want us to do our best with this fresh feeling." The enthusasim which was said by Morning Musume. Here is what Tsunku had to say about the new members. * Iikubo Haruna from Tokyo (16): She has a pure-like personality and I feel her singing will bloom over time. * Ishida Ayumi from Miyagi Prefecture (14): Her singing and dancing is outstanding, she has great will power and her vision towards Morning Musume is very firm. * Satou Masaki from Hokkaido (12): She is quite an unknown factor but this time she gets the prize for most photogenic. * H!P egg Kudo Haruka from Saitama Prefecture(11): As an egg she has experience in lessons and singing. She has had a great determination joining Morning Musume. ;September 27, 2011 - Matsuura Aya Has Graduated From Her Position as Co-host of “Meringue no Kimochi” :Matsuura Aya graduated a few days ago from her position as co-host of the show Meringue no Kimochi.The reason for her leaving the show was her endometriosis.Fans will most likely be disappointed that she is leaving her position on the show since it was one of the few regular places where we could watch her, but due to her condition it seems that she reached a point where it was just too much to handle and decided to leave the show.It’s a sad announcement but it seems like a necessary choice since the condition most likely affected her too much, especially during a regular show where she had to endure the pain while she was on camera.I think I speak for many when I say that we all support her and wish her the best as she moves on from the show. ;September 24, 2011 - Fukuda Asuka In A Band Called PEACE$TONE : For 1st Generation Morning Musume Member Fukuda Asuka, it’s been awhile since she has made any public appearance so for anyone who doesn’t remember, she was one of the 1st gen members of Morning Musume and also the first to graduate from the group. Since her graduation she was said to be working at her family bar and other than that she didn’t participate in anything else in the entertainment world so hearing that she’s in a band now is a bit of a surprise. PEACE$tone will be releasing their first album titled “Double Fantasy” in November and from fan forums they say that the music style ranges from acoustic, Jack Johnson, and the Beatles. This type of music and it looks as though they’re trying to attract older fans. ;September 23, 2011 - Takahashi Ai To Be Appointed Ambassador For Fukui :Takahashi Ai will be appointed ambassador for her hometown by the governor of Fukui. This is a very happy moment to see this since not many artists can become ambassadors for their hometowns, but Ai-chan is the perfect choice since she seems to be very proud of her birthplace and will most likely do her best to promote it around Japan. As far as what this means, it seems to be more symbolic than political although the article mentions that she might be part of more activities to promote events around the city so fans from Fukui will most likely see her more in campaigns around town. Congratulations to Ai-chan in becoming ambassador for her town! Ai-chan will be appointed an ambassador on 9/26 ;September 23, 2011 - C-ute’s FIVE STARS Radio Show To End :According to Nakajima Saki’s blog, C-ute’s FIVE STARS radio show will end next week. There is a possibility of the other FIVE STARS radio shows (Morning Musume and S/mileage) ending too, although it hasn’t been confirmed. For the most part I’m not that surprised to see that the radio show will end since that’s usually what happens with some of them, and while many C-ute fans might be disappointed by the end of the show there is still another C-ute show available, that being Yajima Maimi’s I MY ME show. The possibility of the FIVE STARS radio program ending for everyone is equally disappointing but I hope we get to see more radio shows for the groups appear in the future since they are great opportunities for the members to socialize while giving everyone previews of their new songs. A confirmation of the FIVE STARS radio program for all groups has been released, but for now I encourage everyone that usually tunes in to check out the final episode next week for C-ute’s program. The radio show will end on 9/27. ;September 22, 2011 - Morning Musume’s 48th Single Announced :Morning Musume’s 48th single, currently untitled, has been announced. H!P and UFA have verified this, but like the Pucchi Best album this release was expected and it was just a matter of time until we saw it being announced.So far only the date of release has been announced and other than that, there is'nt much else since the title hasn’t been announced yet, but like everyone already knows this will be the first single with Gaki as leader and with the 10th generation so it will most likely be a very anticipated release for everyone since we don’t know what kind of sound it might have, and since this is the first single in 10 years to not have an Ai-chan vocal it will be a large change for the group. The 10th generation hav'nt been confirmed yet to be on the single, but it’s almost guaranteed that they will be in it since they will be presented in about a week at Budokan, meaning that there is about 3 months for them to get used to the group. I’m really looking forward to this release since I have no idea what to expect from this new Momusu, and while the lack of Ai-chan will be very notable it will be interesting to see what kind of direction the group goes from here onward. Hopefully we get a confirmation of the date as well as a title soon since this will most likely be the most awaited single for Momusu in quite some time. The release date is set for 12/21. ;September 22, 2011 - Hello! Project Mobekimasu – “Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku” Preview cover Released :A preview of one of the limited edition covers for Hello! Project Mobekimasu’s upcoming single titled Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku has been released. Since we don’t know yet which limited edition this cover is for, we’ll still have to wait until H!P’s official site puts the LQ covers or until amazon has large covers, but thanks to this preview we can at least set ourselves in what the covers will look like, and this cover specially seems to give us a hint at the main members of the single. The cover features all of the Mobekimasu members (excluding Ai-chan and including the sub-members of S/mileage) wearing the the jacket outfits for the single, and they are all positionned in bigger or smaller frames probably according to how important they are in the single, which got me wondering if the ones in the big frames were the main members, which should be the best explanation since Risako and Airi are standing back-to-back sharing a big square as well as Miyabi and Risa underneath, and the other main big pictures feature Reina, Maimi, Mano, Yuuka and Riho, which would fit to my theory since they are all very popular members and are the ones who usually get many lines. Apart from the arrangement of the pictures, it is quite sad to see how lifeless the cover looks since the pictures seem to have been added randomly and in a somewhat messy way, and without any flashing title or cool background, It is a little plain, but since this is only one of the covers from the many editions, we are hoping the other ones will look a little better. Overall, it is excited to finding out how the other covers look like (which will hopefully feature the other members better). Hopefully we can get to see the other covers soon so that fans can pick their favorite edition and connect it to it’s cover. The release date is set for 11/16. ;September 22, 2011 - Hello! Project “Pucchi Best 12″ Announced :The 12th edition of Hello! Project’s annual compilation album titled Pucchi Best 12 has been announced. A DVD is expected to be released as well. Like most announcements with only an image as a source it hasn’t been verified by H!P or UFA yet, but this is most likely accurate since there has been a Pucchi Best release each year for a long time, meaning that the only thing that we didn’t know is the exact content of the album and the release date. Thankfully we have a preview at what we can expect to see as well as a title for the release, and I’m glad to see that there is so much content since it gives fans a chance to own a song from each group in an album, and while it might not be the same as a single or a group album it’s still the next best thing since it’s a taste at the many amazing releases that H!P has had in the past year. It seems that most of the releases will be focused on their latest singles, except for Momusu which will feature Maji Desu ka Ska! instead of their 47th single (most likely because it would be too much Momusu content), which is a bit disappointing since every other group will have their latest release in the album, including Mobekimasu, Berikyuu, Ai-chan, Buono, and S/mileage. We haven’t seen the full tracklist so it’s hard to tell how this release will look like, so I’ll wait for a confirmation with an official tracklist before getting excited, but for anyone else who is already looking forward to this I encourage you to reserve your copy as soon as it’s available. The release date is set for 12/21. ;September 22, 2011 - Kusumi Koharu Now Part of Illume Models :Koharu has accomplished already since her graduation message mentioned that she wanted to try modeling and after a few years it seems that she has reached her goal by joining Illume models, which is great news for everyone since it will most likely make future appearances in magazines and events more likely. As for her CanCam appearance, I somewhat expected to see her appear once again since she seems to fit perfectly, and I’m happy to see that she did get another chance to appear in the magazine since it’s a large step in her modeling career as well as a great sign that she has a bright future ahead.Hopefully anyone who can will get a copy of the CanCam November issue since the images are really impressive, but meanwhile congratulations to Koha on joining a model agency! ;September 15, 2011 - S/mileage’s 9/18 Concert To Be Streamed Live On YouTube :S/mileage’s official YouTube channel has announced that S/mileage’s 9/18 evening concert for their 2011 Fall Concert Tour ~Gakushuu no Chou Mini Skirt~ will be streamed live on YouTube.The concert will be streamed live on YouTube on 9/18 at 6PM JST. ;September 12, 2011 - Fujimoto Miki Is Pregnant :Fujimoto Miki has announced on her blog that she is pregnant.The news was first revealed on Nikkan where it was then confirmed by Miki herself, along with a comment regarding her absence in the autumn Dream Morning Musume tour due to the pregnancy.It seems that Miki found out just recently that she was pregnant, so it’s great to see that she has confirmed the news since it gives everyone a chance to congratulate the couple for their soon to be new family member, and while it might be a bit too early for any details I hope we soon get to find out if it will be a boy or a girl, and with luck the name they chose for their baby.With most UFA related pregnancies there aren’t usually many details apart from “It’s a boy/girl” and “He/She’s born” between now and when the baby is born, but I hope Miki keeps us up to date with the details, but like always being pregnant is a moment of celebration so congratulations both to Mikkity and her husband for the pregnancy! ;September 09, 2011 - Kosuga Fuyuka To Leave S/mileage, Diagnosed With “Severe Anemia” :It has been announced on S/mileage’s official site that current S/mileage sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka will be leaving S/mileage due to severe anemia, and will later on join Hello! Project Eggs after her long recovery.According to the S/mileage site announcement, Fuu-chan has been feeling bad and was immediately transferred to the hospital because of her terrible condition, and later on diagnosed with “sever anemia” which seems to be when the body doesn’t produce enough red blood cells that provide oxygen, which causes dizziness, breathing troubles,etc…This seems like a really bad timing for S/mileage and Fuu-chan specially since S/mileage will now only continue with 7 members while their next single includes 8, and it seems like the upcoming concert tour will have to undergo some changes because of Fuu-chan’s loss, but what consoles me is that she has an assured place within H!P Eggs for when she fully heals which is a great relief for her fans since it is assured that she will keep on being active.Even though she is set to rest for a few month, I really wish Fuyuka and S/mileage a good continuation because thanks to all of the sudden changes the group has experienced, it surely isn’t easy for the members, so hopefully everyone can keep on supporting S/mileage as well as Fuu-chan for her return in a few month as a H!P Egg.Hopefully we will have more information as time goes by concerning her health condition, and we wish her a quick recovery. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;October 12, 2011 Coming Soon *Mori Saki (18th) ;October 19, 2011 Coming Soon *Akiyama Yurika (19th) *Yutoku Ayumi (18th) ;October 20, 2011 Coming Soon *Niigaki Risa (23rd) ;October 30, 2011 Coming soon *Fukumura Mizuki (15th) *Tamura Meimi (13th) thumb|right|280px|MoBeKiMaSu - Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku 30sec Spot *MoBeKiMaSu - Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku *Release Date: November 16, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Hello! Project BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Hello! Project BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Release Date: November 9, 2011 thumb|280px|right|S/mileage - Tachiagaaru (PV) *S/mileage - Tachiagaaru *Release Date: September 28, 2011 *C-ute's Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko Single was released in September 7 and the Single V in September 14. *S/mileage's Uchouten LOVE Single was was released August 3rd. As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B, LE C And LE D. And The Single V will be released in August 10th . *Berryz Koubou's Aa Yo ga Akeru Single was released August 10, As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B And LE C. *Buono!'s Natsu DAKARA! Single was released July 20th, and The Single V on July 27th, 2011. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that six former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, and Yaguchi Mari. * ..that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai will be the first Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that the year 2010 had the most graduations in the history of Morning Musume (3). * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy, in some single, until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute have become Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that Buono! is the second group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that S/mileage is the third group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay is/was a Soloist. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that now all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. * ...that C-ute is the smallest main group with 5 members. * ...that when Kudou Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse